


Drunken Confessions

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A drunk Ellie confesses things a sober Ellie wouldn't.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nights out with the team were common things, but it was only rarely they could drink enough to actually feel the effects of the alcohol they consumed. 

Ellie usually wasn't a fan of those times as she couldn't get drunk with the others and it always looked like so much  _ fun _ ..or that's what she thought until Nick one night smirked and slid a glass of something towards her, a combination of drinks apparently so strong that it actually  _ did _ get her drunk. 

And so when one of those nights arrived she was tucked in a booth at a busy bar with Jack, Kasie, and Jimmy. Her head a little fuzzy as she felt the alcohol start to hit her.

“You sure you're up for another one?” Jack asked cautiously, watching Ellie take a sip of  _ another _ drink. 

Ellie waved her concern off. “I'm a big girl Jack, I got this!”

Jimmy leaned over to Kasie. “You hear that? She's  _ got this _ .” 

Kasie giggled, light and giggly from her own drinks. “Doesn't Nick say that a lot?”

“What are you two girls whispering about?” Ellie narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger a them.

No one decided to mention she was pointing a little too much to the right.

Jimmy opened his mouth to comment on being called a girl but thought better of it, only sharing an amused eye roll with Kasie who was snickering.

“Ah look there's McGee and Nick heading over with the food!” Jack quickly said, relief flooding her face that they'd be able to get some food into Ellie. 

Ellie not realizing that meant the two would actually be  _ coming over _ and in  _ earshot _ , straightened up and grinned a little goofy as the alcohol really started hitting her. 

She sighed dreamily, leaning on the table resting on her arm. “I just love Nick don't you Jack?”

Jack shared a wide eyed look with Kasie and Jimmy. McGee and Nick stopped short right by their booth.

“He's just..so  _ hot _ ya know? I mean..it's like-like illegal!”

Nick stood wide eyed along with the others with McGee trying hard not to laugh. Jack quickly tried shushing her but Ellie was lost in her own thoughts. 

“Whoever has his babies is one lucky girl-or is it woman? It should be woman right? I-I mean a  _ girl _ is like..a  _ girl _ , Nick would be with a woman..hey Jack  _ I'm  _ a woman!” 

McGee burst into laughter, alerting Ellie to their presence..but it didn't register to her that Nick was standing right there.

“McGee! Guess what!”

“What?” He gasped out through his laughter, the others now trying to smother their laughter. 

“I love Nick! Like..want to be the woman who has his  _ babies _ in love!”

This caused them all to burst into laughter, causing many people to turn and stare at their group. 

Nick on the other hand choked on the drink he had in his mouth, needing alcohol in his system if he was going to get through the night with a drunken Ellie and be a gentleman. In the middle of a choking fit, a still laughing McGee had to bang on his back. Nick finally being able to breathe giving him a thumbs up that he was good. 

It was then Ellie realized Nick was there.

“Niiiick! Come sit with me!”

Ellie grabbed his arm, yanking him down beside her.

As Ellie practically latched onto him, Nick groaned and downed the rest of Jack's drink making her kick him under the table. He only shrugged, he needed the alcohol and he knew her drink was the strongest after Ellie's.

Nick tensed up as Ellie rubbed her face against his shoulder like a kitten. 

“Oh god I'm gonna die.”

* * *

They were all sure Ellie would forget what happened. It was an agreement that they wouldn't tell her anything that she said.

But Ellie  _ did _ remember. She may be able to get drunk now but she still remembered things clearly and never seemed to get a hangover. 

“Oh no..oh god no!” She shouted, bringing a pillow to her face and groaning into it. 

When she finally got out of her room after drowning in her embarrassed misery, she let out a shout and jumped back when she saw Nick leaning against her kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hand.

It didn't take him long to realize she remembered with the way she avoided looking directly at him. 

“Ellie..”

“Nope! No! Not talking about it!”

She turned her back to him and poured coffee into a mug. Ellie held her breath for a second and tensed up feeling Nick coming to stand behind her. His hands coming to rest on her waist while he leaned in, his mouth right by her ear.

“Really? You don't want to talk about how you said you love me and want to have my babies?” His voice bordered on teasing but the low tone to his voice made her shiver. 

“N-No.”

She bit her lip to hold in a gasp as his lips pressed against her neck lightly, his body pressed against her. 

“Ellie.” He murmured. “Tell me if it was the truth.”

Ellie bit her lip so hard she thought she'd break skin. “I-It-It's the truth!” She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her when his lips touched  _ that _ spot on her neck. 

Nick smirked against her skin before pulling away enough to spin her around. Her cheeks were pink, eyes a little wide. 

“Good.” He mumbled, thumb running along her lip that was red from her biting it so hard. 

“Nick..” She said, her voice sounding a little breathy. “Do you-”

He closed the distance and kissed her so softly but so passionately that she was sure her heart would jump out of her chest. 

“Don't worry Ellie.” He grinned a little. “I love you like want to be the father of your babies in love.”

She gaped at him making him laugh. 

“This is  _ a lot _ before a cup of coffee..”

“Hey you started it.”

“I was drunk!”

“Really? I had no clue,  _ geez _ that must have been why you were trying to stand on the bar and sing that I feel like a woman song.”

“I what!”

“...Hey there's something you don't remember!” 

“Because  _ that _ makes it so much better.”

Nick chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again. 

He would forever be grateful for drunk Ellie. 


End file.
